The girl who changed my life
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: A trange girl gets stuck in Smash Mansion. The consequences? Sheik's world gets turned upside down. Falcon bashing! SheikOC
1. Default Chapter

Me: First SSBM fic. Be nice! No flames! Any flames will be used to roast flamers!!! And to burn down old peoples' neighbourhoods! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! *ahem* Marth, do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Marth: Why me?  
  
Me: If you don't, *holds up pictures of Marth in various embarrassing moments, including being naked* then these get distributed to the reviewers.*thinking* I know what I'll give them for reviewing! Heheheheh... Marth is gonna hate me for this!  
  
Marth: Where did you get those?!*tries to grab pics off Sylva*  
  
Me: nuh-uh! Disclaimer! Now!  
  
Marth: Fine. Windrider Sylvanon does not SSBM or any of the characters in it. She only owns herself and her dark side. Now give me those pictures!  
  
Me: Now, let's get this show on the road! *hands Marth pictures*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sylvanon stretched out, allowing her wings to slip out, and then back in again. A portal opened in front of her, the colours swirling and a strong wind trying to pull her in. Holding onto her belt, the girl jumped in. The portal closed up behind her. As she got to the halfway point of the tunnel, something clicked, and she blacked out. A few hours later,  
  
"Hey, Link. I think she's waking up." A soft voice said, sounding feminine and soothing. 'Ow, where am I?' Sylvanon thought, her head spinning, and her muscles aching. Groggily she opened one silver, electric blue tinted eye, and almost immediately opened the other. She could make out the hazy figures of two... Hyrulians, if she was correct in her vast knowledge of the different species of the universe. Her eyes finally focused, and she could easily see who they were. One was wearing green, had blonde hair and Midnight blue eyes; the other, who had spoken, was wearing a dress, and also had blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. Sylvanon recognised these two thanks to her best and slightly older friend, Calico. They were Link and Zelda.  
  
"..." She made a small noise. Zelda looked at her closely, keeping an eye on the strange girl. She stretched out a small, delicate hand.  
  
"Hello. I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and this is Link." Sylva looked up at her, grinned and shook her hand.  
  
"Hey. I'm Sylvanon Audron, of the Ilex world, but call me Sylva. Nice to meet you! I've heard a load about you from my friend, Calico." Zelda's expression became one of inquisitiveness as she helped Sylvanon to her feet.  
  
"The Ilex _world_? Isn't that in Johto?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Nah, that's the forest in Johto you're thinking of. The Ilex world is a really complex world where I live. We call it that because we're always free to do what we want. I was plane hopping when my powers blipped out on me in the middle of an inter-planar tunnel." Link looked completely confused.  
  
"An inter- what what?"  
  
"An inter-planar tunnel. It's how I get from one plane to another." Seeing their mystified reactions, she added, "I'll tell you later. So, where am I, exactly?" Zelda smiled at her welcomingly.  
  
"Well, Sylva, welcome to super smash bros. headquarters. This is where we live. Come on, I'll show you around so you can meet everyone." She led her down a hallway to a huge common room of some sort. There were loads of people! Sylva gulped. She hated crowds with a vengeance. The whole room went quiet. Zelda was tapping her foot.  
  
"About time you guys shut up. We were standing here for five minutes." She turned and gently pushed Sylva in front of her.  
  
"This is the young girl we found." In Sylva's ear she whispered, "Don't worry. Go ahead and introduce yourself. They won't bite." Sylva nodded, and, feeling a bit braver, walked forward.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sylvanon Audron, but you guys can call me Sylva." One of them snickered.  
  
"Can I call you Sylvie-chan?" Sylva promptly pounced on the warrior before she remembered her manners, and began beating him into a pulp. Each word she spoke was punctuated by a dull thud.  
  
"Nobody *thud* calls *thud* me *thud* Sylvie-chan!*THUD!*" She suddenly felt everyone staring at her, and quickly climbed off. She was beginning to turn bright red, when suddenly, the whole room burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh yes! That's the first time I've ever seen Captain Falcon get beaten up by a non-smasher!" One yelled. He had auburn hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a medieval style of clothing. He walked forward and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sylva! I'm Roy!" To the rest he yelled, "Hey guys! Come and introduce yourselves to this lovely girl! HAHA!" A teenage boy walked up to her and, taking her hand, kissed it gently. Sylva giggled.  
  
"Oh look at you! And who might you be, kind sir?" He had blue hair and eyes, and was definitely a gentleman.  
  
"I am Prince Marth of Altea." She shook her head. She was beginning to laugh about this lot of people. They were so polite! So much more polite than that Falcon, any way. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and without thinking, flipped them over her shoulder. The person managed to land on their feet though. Sylva's hands rose to her mouth and she backed up with wide eyes. The boy was cute, but she could only see his red eyes, the bridge of his nose, and a bit of spiky blonde hair sticking out from under his hat. (A/N: I don't know what to call it!).  
  
"Oh my god! Sorry!" She was blushing profusely this time. He looked at her sympathetically and commented in a low voice,  
  
"Natural instincts kicking in?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"It's okay. You thought it was Falcon, didn't you?"  
  
"Yep." He shook his head.  
  
"Name's Sheik." She smiled; a silly thing to do in a land she didn't really know. Sylva noticed everyone staring at her. She whispered in Sheik's ear,  
  
"Why are they all looking at me?"  
  
"I don't usually introduce myself right away to someone. Most of the time I get dragged over and introduced by somebody else." Sylva made an 'ahh' motion with her head. Sheik winked at her then pushed past her. She winked back, but she didn't know what he meant. Everybody was backing away from her, and she was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.  
  
"Not everyone has that effect on Sheik almost immediately. You sure must be something, Sylva!" Turning around, she saw no-one. Then she looked down. It was a Pichu, a kind of electric Pokemon. She sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I am kinda strange really. I ain't from this place anyway." The Pichu kinda laughed.  
  
"Sheik is not a sociable person, but something tells me he likes you!" Sylva went red again.  
  
"Hey, Pichu! Don't go embarrassing her again!" A female laughed. She came up to Sylva. The princess had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pink dress. Sylva didn't really get on with her, her name was Peach. Next a tall guy with armour and a sword introduced himself as Ganondorf. After him there was a koopa, named Bowser, Sylva disliked these two instantly. After him came Mewtwo, Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Then, a bounty hunter by the name of Samus Aran. Fox and Falco introduced themselves next. A pink blob called Kirby waddled up and shook her hand. Finally, last but not least, the ice climbers, Nana and Popo, and a green dinosaur called Yoshi said hi. Sylva was tired after all of these, but she let curiosity overcome that. She went to Zelda, asking,  
  
"Zelda, where is Sheik's room?" Zelda stared at her in shock.  
  
"Why would you want to know, Sylva?"  
  
"Because. Oh yeah! Where do I sleep?" Zelda raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I knew I'd forgotten something! Follow me!" With that, she carefully searched for a spare room. As they walked, Sylva kept an eye on the names on the doors. She _was_ going to find Sheik's room if it was the last thing she did. She suddenly bumped into Zelda, who had stopped at a room. Sylva quickly checked the room beside it. She couldn't believe it! She was right next to Sheik's room! 'Talk about useful...' She thought.  
  
"Thanks, Zelda!" She dashed in, and closed the door.  
  
Later on that night, Sylva heard something coming from Sheik's room. Slipping in, she saw him turning over in his sleep, whimpering. She felt so sorry for him, but what intrigued her most was his face. Smooth skin, uncovered and obvious, his eyes were closed tightly, and he seemed so vulnerable. She moved quietly, closing the door behind her silently. He was still whimpering. She walked closer, her steps unheard on the thick floor. She sat down on the side of his bed, cross-legged. He rolled over onto his back, and into Sylva's lap. He moved in his sleep, until he was leaning against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him gently, careful not to wake him up. Sheik calmed down, not whimpering anymore and rubbing his face in her pyjama top. She saw his eyes start to open, but she didn't- couldn't- get out. He opened his eyes all the way, and sat up to look at her. He noticed that her eyes were fully open, not tired. He also noticed that she had her arms around him.  
  
"So, what made you come in?" He asked gently. She blushed but he couldn't see it.  
  
"Well, to cut a long story short, I got the room next door, heard a noise coming from here, came in to see what the problem was, saw you whimpering and turning over in your sleep, sat on the bed, you turned over and managed to land in my lap, and kinda moved yourself, when you were asleep, until you went to sleep on my chest. Then you woke up." He blushed this time. He was going to have a word with Zelda about letting people use the room next to his. She did seem genuinely concerned about him, though. From that night on, he let her in his room whenever she wanted to come in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Aw, sweet!*sniff* R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. note!

Me: Just a quick note for anyone who is reading this: WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?!?!?!?!?!?! No reviews, no updates!!!! SO READ AND REVIEW WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED!!!! OTHERWISE, NO NEW CHAPTES! AND PUH- LEASE DON'T TELL ME EVERYONE LIKES CAPTAIN FALCON, CUZ I KNOW THAT AIN'T TRUE! SO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!*sobs* NOBODY LOVES ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sheik: *hugs* Aw, come on Sylva. You know I love you.*kisses*  
  
Me:*calms down**leans on Sheik after sitting down* 


	3. Next chapter for whoever is reading this...

Me:*celebrates* Yay, I got a review! Kudos to:  
  
Banshi Kender- Me: Thanks! I couldn't find very many good Sheik fics, so I decided to write one myself! And yes, Captain Falcon bashing IS fun!*gives Capt. Falcon a bomb*  
  
Capt. Falcon: 0.o... *BOOM!!!* X.x...*dead*  
  
Me: ^o^! On with the sappy fic!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zelda was surprised about Sylva befriending Sheik so quickly. All the others were also stunned at how happy and cheerful the Sheikah was around the strange girl. At that moment, Sylva walked into the common room and sat down happily in front of the fire. She seemed almost like a deity with the light from the fire lighting up her soft features. Sheik suddenly came in- with his face _uncovered_. The whole room did a double take at seeing Sheik's full face. Ness fell off his chair, Pichu fainted, Link blanched and Peach went pale. Sylva simply turned, and watched the others' reactions with amusement. She smiled at Sheik, who calmly walked over and sat down with her. He put his arm around her gently.  
  
"Sheik?! Where are your bandages that you use to cover your face?" Link yelled out, slightly stressed. Two crimson orbs were gazing intently at him.  
  
"I didn't feel like wearing them today, okay?" Link nodded weakly. He sauntered stiffly out the room, and the young girl heard a thud from the hallway. She giggled, wondering what Zelda's reaction would be to the young Sheikah's uncovered face. The aforementioned Hyrulian princess suddenly stomped into the room, carrying a bundle of cloth in her hand.  
  
"SHEIK! I want a word. NOW." Sheik audibly gulped as he stood up. Sylva quickly stood next to him, and Zelda sneered at her. "This doesn't concern you, _deity_. I suggest you back off." Sylva growled instantly. Sheik jumped at the amazingly deep sound emanating from the young girl's throat. Zelda was smugly grinning, while Sylva looked murderous. She sprang at the princess, her form changing as she flew. Her arms became furry, hands shifting into paws, a tail appearing from the base of her back. The rest of the room was silent, watching a usually peaceful girl change into a fierce, snarling wolf. Sheik moved away, considerably shocked by the sudden occurrence. Zelda's smirk turned to a look of pure fear, as a breeze abruptly began circulating around the room. She realized she had just made a horrible mistake. Sylva's eyes flashed maliciously, fixing on Zelda. The breeze had turned to a gale, and now was extremely strong. Link leapt into the vortex of air, to protect Zelda. A voice sounded through the tornado.  
  
"Stop!" Sylva looked to her right, and, seeing Sheik standing there, obviously frightened, vaulted off the Hyrulian, changing form as she landed, and ran after the fearful Sheikah as he bolted to his room. She gently knocked on his door, but was given no response. Her sensitive ears picked up something from inside, and she was about to go in, but Link and Zelda appeared out of nowhere and dragged her down a corridor to the battle grounds. Once there, she was dropped unceremoniously on the ground.  
  
"Ow... what do you want?" She glared at the two as they smirked at her. Link slyly nudged Zelda, whispered in her ear, and Zelda grinned evilly and nodded. They looked down at her, something the wolf girl did not like at all.  
  
"We're challenging you to a fight. Two on one, three rounds. Agreed?" They asked in unison. Sylva nodded.  
  
"One rule I'd like to apply of my own, though. No magical abilities, or bombs, Capisce?" Zelda nodded. Sylva got up slowly, a smirk growing on her naturally pale features. "And I choose the stage, okay?" Another nod was all she received.  
  
//common room//  
  
They were all watching the TV when the channel changed by itself. The scene was the battle grounds, with Sylva, Zelda and Link on it. Pichu, who had recovered from earlier, squeaked out,  
  
"Oh no! Sylva's in trouble! We have to tell Sheik before she gets really hurt!" He was about to run off to Sheik's room, when he was grabbed by Ness and Pikachu.  
  
"Wait Pichu! Sylva's able enough to handle this. We don't need to run off just now!"  
  
"But what if Sylva gets hurt?! Sheik'll kill us for not telling him!" The pair looked at each other, and nodded.  
  
"We'll come with ya!" The trio sprinted off.  
  
//battle ground//  
  
Sylva picked her level carefully, looking through all the options. She finally chose Mute City, knowing full well the Hyrulians were at a disadvantage. Link frowned at her, she winked teasingly back. The light lift transported them there, and Sylva was wearing a whole different costume. Long, two tone trousers, ice blue at the top, and midnight blue at the bottom, and a white to silver top with no sleeves, and a clear dagger belt around her waist made up her attire.  
  
"Let's go." She stated, and both started attacking her. She dodged a punch from Zelda, a sword swipe from Link, but then got caught out by Zelda using a fan on her. Stars fluttered round her head.  
  
//common room//  
  
The newly assembled crowd stared at the TV in awe. Samus had a bad feeling about this. If Sheik didn't get here soon, Sylva might just lose to the duo who were attacking her from both sides...  
  
//Sheik's room//  
  
Bang, bang, bang. Sheik got up and answered the constant knocking on his door. Standing outside were Pichu, Pikachu, and Ness, all with panicked expressions on their faces. He understood immediately.  
  
"In. Now." Was all he said. The three streaked by him. He closed the door. "What's wrong? And I want the truth." Ness started to speak, but Pichu got there first, knowing how much Sheik cared about the wolf girl.  
  
"Well, she's in the battle grounds with." He was cut off by Sheik.  
  
"I told her not to go there, and she said she wouldn't!" Pichu cut back in before the ninja could say another thing.  
  
"Zelda and Link dragged her there, and they challenged her to a fight, and she accepted it, and now they're fighting in the Mute City stage! And it's on the common room TV, and..." Pichu was cut off as Sheik ran out the room to the common room. "... Sylva's winning." He finished. The three exchanged looks, and raced down. Sheik shoved through the crowd. He watched for Sylva, but instead saw a young girl, with ice blue, feathered wings with clear, crystallite blades on, wearing two tone clothes, and a dagger belt on fighting the two Hyrulians. He shook his head and was about to walk out the room, when Samus appeared in front of him.  
  
"What? Why is everybody interested in my affairs these days?" He asked to no-one in particular. Samus smiled, and removed her helmet. She quietly stated something that made Sheik realise something very important.  
  
"Sheik, everyone is interested in you because you're acting different. They're also interested in Sylva because she's different. But we all know you love her, and I know that you know she's that girl fighting Link and Zelda on the TV." Sheik froze as Samus said the word 'love'. He felt something stir to that single word inside him. He quickly shook it off. With a last glance, Samus winked and put her helmet back on. He nodded.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, Samus. I would really appreciate it." She nodded.  
  
"It's our secret. And it'll stay that way until you wish otherwise, my friend." With that, she placed her covered hand over his shoulder and gave him a gentle push towards the door. Sheik took the hint and was gone when the flash from a Deku nut cleared.  
  
//Mute City//  
  
"Come on Sylva! What's the matter, tired already?" Link taunted the young girl as she lay on the floor, panting, and fresh wounds on her arms, legs, chest, and back. Her wings were completely undamaged, much to Zelda's surprise. Encased in crystallite stone that was harder than diamond, they were laying close to her back, protecting the already damaged flesh, and material.  
  
"I'll... get you... for... this!" She managed to spit out vehemently. Link's face hardened and darkened like thunder, but Sylva, used to that look from a certain deity, stared straight back at him like a predator staring down another. A growl emanated from his throat, deep and threatening. She growled back, her wings uncontrollably flaring up in defiance. Link winked at Zelda, who quickly got out a sword she'd picked up, and was about to slash Sylva's back, when...  
  
//battle grounds: stage chooser//  
  
~Which stage would you like to pick? ~ The computer hummed. The figure chose Mute City.  
  
~Level already in use. Do you wish to enter this battle? ~ The figure clicked on 'yes'. The familiar light lift transported him to the heat of the battle. He gasped as Zelda raised the sword over Sylva's head, and the young wolf girl's silver, electric blue tinted eyes turned to Zelda, and back to glaring at Link as he stared her in the eye. The figure's eyes focused on Zelda. She was bringing it down, when he slammed into her and knocked her out of the way before she could hurt Sylva anymore.  
  
"Sheik! What're you up to?" Sheik's head tilted up at Link, and the elf shuddered at the cold fury flashing in crimson eyes. Sylva looked backwards, and squealed in delight and relief as she spotted the Sheikah.  
  
"Sheik! Good timing!" He looked at her, and grinned sadistically. She allowed a smile to cross her face, and then laid her head on the ground, her arms supporting it. Zelda appeared behind him, angrier than ever. She raised the sword again, and swung it low. Sheik jumped, Sylva lay pressed to the floor. Zelda jumped into the air, intent on hurting Sylva badly, if not killing her. As the princess came swooping down, the wolf girl made a bird like noise. A phoenix suddenly flew over her, and she disappeared after it had passed. The phoenix was red, with metallic silver spikes attached to its wing feathers and leg and talons, and storm grey eyes. It was huge. Sheik looked around for Sylva, but a final cry of joy made him look up. Sylva was sitting with her legs dangling from the bird's shoulders, the casing on her wings gone, and her wounds healing at a tremendous rate. She looked down, and waved at Sheik. Finally, he smiled and waved back. The phoenix, knowing Sylva like the back of its wing, flew down and landed. But not before giving both Link and Zelda a hefty clout round the ear.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Kinda cliffy! I love cliffys! R&R!*puppy dog eyes* Pwease???? 


End file.
